My Veela
by sk21
Summary: The wind howled and thunder crashed as raindrops pounded the windows of Malfoy Manor. Inside a boy named Draco Malfoy was tossing and turning in his luxurious bed. As the clock chimed 12, a bonechilling scream echoed through the manor.[redone]


Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. This story was first written after the release of the Goblet of Fire. SLASH FIC

It was in the previous year that the final battle had taken place; with an army of thousands the battle was almost guaranteed to the Dark Lord. But fortunately for Harry he had the support of many good wizards and witches around the world. Unknown to many, Draco, Blaise and other Slytherins had decided to fight against Voldemort. Although Lucius was convicted of the murder of many and partaking in death eater activities, the Malfoy name still holds respect and power throughout the Wizarding world. This story takes place in 7th year of our characters. This is a slash fic. Apologies in advance if any of my ideas seem similar to yours.

My Veela by sk21 (formerly known as superkid)

The wind howled, and thunder crashed, as raindrops pounded the windows of Malfoy Manor, inside a boy named Draco Malfoy was tossing and turning in his luxurious bed. As the clock chimed 12:00, a bone-chilling scream echoed through the manor. Draco opened his eyes with a start, when the pain suddenly disappeared. Narcissa Malfoy came running through his door, managing to look perfect even though she was out of breath

"Oh my…" Narcissa gapped in shock at the sight of her son.

"Mother, why do I feel so different, what's wrong with me" Draco said looking at his glowing arms.

"Draco, remember when I forced you to read that book on magical creatures?" Narcissa said trying to regain her fleeting composure.

"What does that have to do with anything? What's wrong with me?" Draco said clearly looking frustrated.

"Well Draco, you see…well your father and I weren't sure…well…how do I phrase this…" Narcissa stuttered.

"Out with it mother, why are my hands glowing" Draco said getting even more irritated with the lack of information.

"Draco, you're a partial veela." Narcissa said looking nervously at her son.

"Oh fuck me!" he whispered and with that very pretty Draco Malfoy fainted

"Lord knows he gets his dramatic side from his father" Narcissa muttered to herself, trying to wake up Draco.

Narcissa looked at her son, he had been forced to grow up in the midst of a war that he was forced to be apart of and between the torture and pressure Lucius had placed on him it surprised her to no end how Draco managed to live through it all. He deserves a happy life full of love that he's never truly been able to experience. "Aguamenti" She cried as drenched her son with water.

After being rudely woken up, "Seriously Mother a tap on the shoulder would've done" Draco said as he cast a drying spell on him self. Draco immediately started firing questions at his mother, 'How come you or father aren't Veela?' She explained how the Veela trait they thought to be lost over generations had been surprisingly expressed in him after skipping several generations and in a male nonetheless.

"Well mother, since our family decided to fuck veela what does that make me? A bird when I get angry? Because believe me when I say this, me and the bird look do not mix!!" Draco said fuming at the entire of notion of him sprouting feathers.

"Draco darling, you see the benefit of partially being a veela is you only gain some of their qualities and traits and don't use such fowl language." Narcissa explained calmly trying to placate her lovely son.

"Like……?" Draco said getting impatient.

"Well for one, your beauty will match no others people will be falling on their faces to try and get your attention…" Narcissa responded.

"Mother, look at me!! I'm already beautiful." Draco interrupted. "Do I get any cool powers, like turning myself invisible, superhuman strength? Come on mother out with the good stuff." Draco complained.

"Well the superhuman strength is a possibility…" Narcissa quietly muttered. "Draco, do you remember in your fourth year when you met that Delacour girl?" Narcissa inquired.

"Yes...err...flower something wasn't it?" Draco said.

"Well do you remember how everyone was behaving ridiculously to get her attention?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh…excellent, now I can have Potter begging at my feet" Draco said looking delighted (even though the war was over, it didn't make Harry and Draco the best of friends, they still took part in childish acts)

"Well Draco, there is one more thing I should warn you about, well a few things..." Narcissa said looking any where but Draco.

"Come now mother, out with it. I do need my beauty sleep, oh well come to thing of it I don't look at me!" Draco said laughing at his own joke.

"Draco, you need a mate. And while searching for them, your veela powers will be even more out of control. Until you find your mate or well your "protector", you cannot be safe guarded by anyone, meaning you better keep your robes closed or you won't be my little virgin Draco anymore!" Narcissa said with an all too serious face

"Mother, you…you aren't supposed to say those things!" Draco said looking highly embarrassed "Wait...hold on…did you say I need a mate? A mate? And what do you mean a protector?" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco a mate is well your soul-mate. If your mate is powerful, they will be able to resist most of your charms, not all but most." Seeing as Draco was about to interrupt, Narcissa continued. "Would you want your mate lusting over you without a coherent thought while Professor McGonagall might be trying to get into your pants?"

"Well, I'm not a baby who needs protecting from some girl you know" Draco said stubbornly

"Well Draco, that's another thing, your veela half knows no gender; your heart will only choose your other half" Narcissa explained.

"So are you saying that my mate could be that great oaf Hagrid?" Draco said looking disgusted at the notion

"Well no Draco, magical creatures will not be attracted to other types of human-like magical creatures." Narcissa said

"What do you mean creatures, so what now, I'm I an animal, is that what your trying to say _Mother_" Draco said clearly looking pissed off

"No Draco, you're a human with magical qualities." Narcissa said in a hurry not wanting to make Draco even more angry.

"Well that's better" Draco huffed at the very thought of him being less than human.

"Draco, do you have anymore questions?" Narcissa asked carefully

"Yes mother, how will I know who my mate is?" Draco asked fearfully.

"It's different for everyone Draco, sometimes you can tell by looking at their eyes, or even by the way they laugh. When you find your mate you will now, maybe at first, but with time you will know" Narcissa said with a knowing look in her eye.

"Draco you'll finally feel whole once bonded, your mates love is utter bliss." Narcissa said walking out the door

"That doesn't sound so bad love you say…bonding...bonding…BONDING!! Mother get your rich ass back here, MOTHER!!! Draco shouted angrily "Love…someone to love me...just me" Draco said to himself with the hope that this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

TBC. Reviews are welcomed


End file.
